infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing
"Amazing" is a song by INFINITE. It is the eigth track in their first studio album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= so amazing.. so amazing.. 왜 이럴까 내가 이상해 하루 종일 실실 웃고 있어 넋 나간 듯이 미친 것 처럼 욕 먹어도 뭐 이리 담담한지. 뭔가 허전해 뭔가 어색해 분명 뭘 놓친 건데 girl~ 뭐를 잊었을까 머리를 다친 것 같아 근데 왜 이리 니가 안와 (babe babe) 왜 이리 연락 없지 (babe babe) 쿵 심장이 떨어져 이거였어 잃어버린게 amazing 너랑 amazing 나랑 amazing 어째 저째 남이 된거야 amazing 너랑 amazing 나랑 amazing 그래 들어봐 높은 건물이 없어서 좋다던 그 거리도 다른 남자와 손 잡고 거닐고 어차피 남이고 근데도 못 잊고 지우고 지워도 너 하나 뿐인 놈 이리 저리 치인 나 상처 투성 내 몸 갈 길이 없어 숨쉴 날 없이 두리번 두리번 찾은 건 니 눈을 통해 봤던 나 널 찾아가 모른 척 쭉 살걸 그랬어 생각하니 맘이 너무 아파 넋 나간 듯이 미친 것 처럼 정신 놓고 살다 잊었으면 뭐가 문제야 뭐가 어때서 어차피 끝난 건데 girl~ 아파 한다 해서 달라질 것도 없잖아 너는 다신 내게 안와 (babe babe) 다신 볼 수 없어 (babe babe) 툭 눈물이 떨어져 이런거야 니가 없단게 난 아무래도 난 이대로는 지낼 수 없을 듯 해 너인걸.. 내 전부였고 날 살게했던 for you 너는 다신 내게 안와 (babe babe) 다신 볼 수 없어 (babe babe) 툭 눈물이 떨어져 이런거야 니가 없단게 amazing Ah.. amazing Ah so amazing.. amazing 어째 저째 남이 된거야 amazing 너랑 amazing 나랑 amazing 어째 저째 남이 된거야 |-|Romanization= so amazing.. so amazing.. wae ireolkka naega isanghae haru jongil silsil utgo isseo neogt nagan deushi michin geot cheoreom yok meogeodo mwo iri damdamhanji. mwonga heojeonhae mwonga eosaekhae bunmyeong mwol nochin geonde girl~ mworeul ijeosseulkka meorireul dachin geot gata geunde wae iri niga anwa (babe babe) wae iri yeollak eobtji (babe babe) kung shimjangi tteoreojyeo igeoyeosseo irheobeoringe amazing.. neorang.. amazing.. narang.. amazing.. eojjae jeojjae nami doengeoya amazing.. SY/SJ neorang.. amazing.. SY/SJ narang.. amazing geurae deureobwa nopeun geonmuri eobseoseo jotadeon geu georido dareun namjawa son japgo geonilgo eochapi namigo geundedo mot itgo jiugo jiwodo neo hana ppunin nom iri jeori chiin na sangcheo tuseong nae mom gal giri eobseo sumswil nal eobshi duribeon duribeon chajeun geon ni nuneul tonghae bwatdeon na neol chajaga moreun cheok jjuk salgeol geuraesseo saenggakhani mami neomu apa neogt nagan deushi michin geot cheoreom jeongshin noko salda ijeosseumyeon mwoga munjeya mwoga eottaeseo eochapi kkeutnan geonde girl~ apa handa haeseo dallajil geotdo eobtjanha neoneun dashin naege anwa (babe babe) dashin bol su eobseo (babe babe) tuk nunmuri tteoreojyeo ireongeoya niga eopdange nan amuraedo nan idaeroneun jinael su eobseul deut hae neoingeol.. nae jeonbuyeotgo nal salgehaetdeon.. for you neoneun dashin naege anwa (ohohoh babe) dashin bol su eobseo (bol su eobseo) tuk nunmuri tteoreojyeo ireongeoya niga eopdange amazing.. Ah.. amazing.. Ah so amazing.. amazing.. SY/SJ eojjae jeojjae nami doengeoya amazing.. SY/SJ neorang.. amazing.. SY/SJ narang.. amazing eojjae jeojjae nami doengeoya |-|English= so amazing.. so amazing.. Why am I like this. I’m acting weird. I’m grinning all day long Why do I act so calm, like I’m absentmindedly crazy? Even when I get cursed at. Something feels empty. Something feels awkward. I definitely lost something but Girl~ What did I forget? I think I hurt my head But why aren’t you coming (babe babe) Why aren’t you contacting me (babe babe) Thump, my heart drops, this was the thing that I lose Amazing.. You… amazing.. and I… amazing… How did we become strangers? Amazing… You.. amazing… and I… amazing… Yeah, listen The road that you liked because there weren’t any tall buildings You’re walking down it with some other man and holding hands We’re strangers anyways. But I still can’t forget No matter how much I try to forget and forget, there’s only you I, who was hit here and there. My body’s full of scars There’s no road to go on. With no more days to breathe, the thing I found by looking and looking Was myself through your eyes. I look for you I should’ve lived acting like I didn’t know. Now that I think about it, my heart hurts too much Like an absentminded, crazy person I just lost it and forgot What’s the problem? What’s wrong? It already ended Girl~ There’s nothing that will change from you being hurt anyways You’re not coming back to me (babe babe) I can’t see you again (babe babe) Drop, tears fall, this is what it’s like, you not being here I just don’t think I can live like this anymore You.. were my all and why I lived.. for you You’re not coming back to me (babe babe) I can’t see you again (babe babe) Drop, tears fall, this is what it’s like, you not being here Amazing… You.. amazing.. Ah so amazing.. amazing.. How did we become strangers? Amazing… You… amazing… and I… amazing How did we become strangers? Category:Songs